Sylar
by brookexxx
Summary: What Sylar does offscreen. Basically revolves around Sylar Gabriel Gray and what he does and thinks between and during 'episodes'


A shadowy figure stops outside a house in the inky darkness. The townhouse that stands looming over him doesn't scare him. Silently he strides up to the gate which some how has swung open. The man walks up the moss-covered brick pathway into the door in front of the house. He looks around slowly. He twtiches his head and subsequently the 'welcome' mat flips over. Nothing. He stares at pot plant near the veranda and a key comes zooming out, partially covered in soil, and fits neatly into the lock without making a sound. As it clicks, the door creaks open and the man walks in.

---

After distastefully freezing Mr Walker with his new found power, Sylar sets off to find Molly, the daughter of the deceased man, to acquire her power.

Breathing heavily he looks around cautiously. He hears shuffling from the top of the staircase. A woman warily comes down the stairs in a dressing down, trembling with a base-ball bat in her shaking hands. She looks around nervously.

'Justin? Sweety, was that you? I thought I heard screaming,' her voice trembles. She slowly feels her hand around the edge of the wall to the light switch. Her hands never made it to it's destination.

She didn't have a power of course. So Sylar set her up in the most gruesome way he could think of without slicing off her scalp. As he fixed the last steak knife into her ankle he looked upon the creation he had ... created. Her bloody and mutilated corpse was pinned as neatly as he could muster across the stairwell. That'll scare them.

He walkes upstairs and simultaneously flicks open all the doors on the landing. He peers into all the bedrooms. The kid wasn't in her bed. Dammit, he thought. Where the hell is she? In anger he pounded down the stairs.

'Come out come out where ever you are! Don't worry, I won't hurt you.'

He ever so casually flies the piano over to the other side of the lounge. It crashes heavily and badly splinteres the wall there.

'You have nothing to be scared of, I'm not the bogeyman.'

Nothing. He howled and flicked over some other peices of furniture. He turns them over and sends one chair flying through the ceiling and onto the second floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, he ssees a light flick on. He turns his head abruptly. Sylar faintly makes out the outline of a man talking on a phone. He's calling the police, Sylar said to himself. He'd get the kid some other day.

He stood back out onto the empty the street and walked away.

---

After his flight from LA, Sylar came back home to his New York apartment in Queens. He came to his door and found two parcels on the ground with Mr G Grey printed on them. He bends over, picks them up, being careful not to use his powers in public areas. Two watches appear before him. One with it's face-plate cracked and the other with it's second hand broken. In a matter of minutes he had them fixed and he carefully placed them back into the parcels to send them back to the owners.

Sylar strides over to the large wall-sized map on the far side of his room. It was an exact replica of Chandra Suresh's if not more informative, thanks to the 'exterminator' he had sent over to take a picture of it for him. Although Sylar didn't beleive in killing an innocent man, it was too risky letting him live. He was a good man while he was alive though. The large map had notes, photos and pins all over it. It pin-pointed about 20 or so people in the world that had special powers. He skimms over the many notes and photos stuck to it. His eyes flick over the phrase 'enhanced memory- Charlie Andrews, Midland Texas'. She would be his next victim, but for now he needed the kid, Molly's, ability. He'd go after her tomorrow.

---

After brutally torturing the ticketing officer at the airport, Sylar was back in LA. And after 'asking' and 'persuading' several people, he soon found out the location of the FBI head quarters.

He stood outside the Los Angeles FBI headquarters wearing a baseball cap that covered his face and a dark jacket. No one looked his way as he entered the classy building. Men and women everywhere in their smart suits were too busy with their own problems to notice a man with an overly confident air about him walk in.. He crossed the lobby into an empty elevator. His finger hovered to push a button, but there were no descriptions.

---

Robbin Feary had just recently acquired a job with the FBI. He knew he may only be running the printing machine, but it didn't hurt to have a party with his friends the night before his first day. Now he was running late. 'Don't fuck this one up,' muttered Robbin. He looked at the top of the elevators where it showed what levels the 6 elevators were on. Fortunately for him there was one elevator still on the ground level. Must be my lucky day thought Robbin and he entered the elevator.

---

By the time the doors had slid open again the young was seen whimpering softly and clutching his nail-less fingers. Thanks to the information inside the briefcase, Sylar was heading in the direction of the safe room.

As Sylar stepped into a deserted corridor, he twitched his fingers. All the security cameras fell off the walls and crumpled to the ground in a mess. Walking to the far end he stepped up to a door protected by a code. He simply flunng the door off it's hinges. An alarm will sound soon, he thought, he better be quick.

The next hallway was cluttered with several rooms on the left and right. He peered through everyone of them and after 45 minutes found a room that contained a young child. That must be her. He smirked and was just about to turn the handle when he heard the click of a gun.

'Freeze, Sylar.'

He turns to see a woman holding a gun to him and a man who is now guarding the door.

He recognized the woman. Her name was …Audrey something. About 3 months ago, he was nearly caught for trying to take the ability off David who he assumed was another special person. After de-scalping the man, Sylar realised his mistake: this person wasn't special and turned to leave. However, she spotted him in the crowd and gave chase. Giving his coat and hat to an elderly man he quickly ran and stepped into a train that was seconds from departing. Later on in the week he heard Audrey had mistakingly shot the elderly man, mistaking him for Sylar.

And that man, Sylar thought, he's different. He's like me. He has his own little ability and I must have it, later. First I'll get Audrey all on her own. And, as Sylar predicted, when he left she followed and the man stayed to guard Molly. Once the two were alone, Sylar chuckled and forced her against the wall.

'You think you can kill me?' he laughed.

Audrey suddenly found herself unable to control her hand and watched in disbelief as she took the gun to her own head. Her finger quivering on the trigger. Ever so slowly Sylar, he put light pressure on the trigger taunting her. However he was interrupted by the man who was supposed to stay. Pleasantly surprised, Sylar said,

'Oh, come to join the party? Don't bother trying to shoot me.

Neverless, the man aimed a gun at him and pulled the trigger. Sylar observed: This man had obviously never shot a gun before and he flinched from the kickback. A bullet shot out towards the man, but was flicked away. A metallic ringing sound was created as it clattered to the floor.

Sylar turned and ran.


End file.
